Hidden warrior
by freefall-gypsy
Summary: 07 movieverse, action, suspense, and suspected pmsing alien warriors
1. Prologue

Freefall-gypsy: "Guess what they say is true, I am insane."

Freefall-gypsy: "Did you know I am not the wonderful owner of all that is transformers no I'm not lying its true."

Freefall-gypsy: "Anyway this is 07 movie verse and has some characters from beast wars."

"spoken"

'thought'

* * *

A flash of gold light

"Emissary"

The teen awoke with a start, sweat made his hair cover his eyes; he raised his hand and pushed it out of his eyes.

'-Sigh- I've started to dream that dream again.' he thought, and that voice it was familiar, hauntingly familiar,

'The Vok are coming I won't be safe for much longer.'

Worried crimson eyes stared out of his bedroom window watching the rising sun.

"I can't hide their coming." He murmured.

* * *

So what do ya think who is it who is worried about the Vok?

I'll update A.S.A.P.


	2. Scolded

Freefall-gypsy: "I own transformers just not the creation of the characters or the plots because I didn't make up those."

"In other words I DO OWN transformers merchandise just not the other stuff."

(Edit) Freefall-gypsy: "I hope all of you that have read this in the past will like the changes I have made, unfortunately I do not have a BETA so any further mistakes will have to be put up with until such time as I can find a Yaoi friendly friend to BETA for me. Virtual Yowies for anyone who Reads and Reviews. So Rest and Relax and Read and Review."

"spoken"

'Thought'

* * *

He sighed as he stretched and got up. Stumbling out of his bedroom he then padded across the landing to the bathroom; he turned on the water, and washed his face thoroughly; then the kid reached blindly to turn off the taps; first the hot tap was shut off and then the cold, he reached out beside him to grab a hand towel to dry his face as he finished, and slowly dragged it off; he happened to glance up into the mirror and noticed the colour of his optics.

'Not optics," he reminded himself; "eyes."

"Holy cat's meow." he breathed "better hide that."

He blinked, and his eyes became a Rusty coloured brown once more.

* * *

The boy then left the bathroom and made his way across the landing and went into his room, he made his way over to his Wardrobe - stumbling slightly over a pile of discarded clothes - to get his clothes that he was going to wear for the day, he then slowly stripped out of his night clothes throwing them over his shoulder so they landed on the bed and slowly pulled his clothes on.

"Breakfast" his mother called from downstairs.

He picked up his bag and made his way out of the bedroom door and onto the landing swung himself over the railing and then jumped off of the second floor landing to land in front of his mother, well she thought he was her son but he had actually adopted this disguise in hopes of eluding his pursuers.

"How many times have I told you not to do that," the woman in front of him said. "If you pull a stunt like that again I'll have your arm in a sling."

"Alright, alright, I promise never to do it again…. Until the next time." he said with a grin.

He sped out the door and hopped into his car and it sped away.

The woman sighed and she went into the kitchen she gave the dog her son's breakfast and went about her day.

* * *

Freefall-gypsy: "Is that enough clues now, with some of the quotes I used it should be simple enough to work out."

(Edit) so can you work out who it is, and the name of his disguise? Also do you know how hard it is to write a long chapter when you can't use names, or describe what they look like, I think I did a pretty good job with having 342 words in the actual story despite the aforementioned problems; plus the fact that my muse died on me and I have yet to get a new muse… may we all Mourn the passing off Spiderkins aka Spidercat. Okay another Question Why do People Put R&R at the end off the Chapter haven't the Readers already read the chapter?


	3. Lonely

Freefall-gypsy: Hi next chapter of hidden warrior

**Summary of chapter:** everyone has a Sparkmate but sideswipe he goes for a drive to get away from all the happiness though he tells Sunstreaker that it's because of all the mushiness that's going on

Spiderkins**:-annoyed**- oh for the love of kitty litter, get on with it. she don't own transformers never has and never will they are © to Hasbro.

ff-g but I own the plot, so ha, ha.

Spiderkins: story time

-Blah- expression e.g. annoyed happily etc. or a sigh

"Blah" talking

""blah"" thoughts

_**Singing**_

_**

* * *

**_

""-Sigh- everyone has someone but me the whole base is so full of love and happiness it's so unfair I think I'll go for a drive."" Sideswipe thought. "Hey sunny he shouted. "I'm going for a moonlight drive thought I'd let you know so you could tell prowl if he comes by 'k."

"'k." Sunny yelled back, before he went back to whatever he and his sparkmate had planned.

""there was a time when sunny would of come with me –sigh-"" Sideswipe thought sadly.

* * *

He went outside and transformed, starting his engine he sped into the cloud stricken night. He stopped when he was far from the base. He transformed and stared up at the sky, remembering his dream he began to sing softly not shifting his gaze.

_**Come out moon  
Come out wishing star  
Come out  
Come out  
wherever you are **_

_**I'm out here in the dark  
All alone and wide awake  
Come and find me  
I'm empty and I'm cold  
And my heart's about to break  
Come and find me **_

_**I need you to come here and find me  
Cause without you I'm totally lost  
I've hung a wish on every star  
It hasn't done much good so far  
I can only dream of you  
Wherever you are **_

_**I'll hear you laugh  
I'll see you smile  
I'll be with you just for a while  
But when the morning comes  
And the sun begins to rise  
I will lose you **_

_**Because it's just a dream  
When I open up my eyes  
I will lose you **_

_**I use to believe in forever  
But forever is to good to be true  
I've hung a wish on every star  
It hasn't done much good so far **_

_**I don't know what else to do  
Except to try to dream of you  
And wonder if you are dreaming too  
Wherever you are **_

_**Wherever you are**_

Sideswipe started to sob quietly. he was heartbroken why couldn't he find someone special, like sunny had or bumblebee had found his in the femme Acree, why was he the only single being he knew not to have a Sparkmate, even that little fragging glitch'friz frenzy had one.

"I wish I had a Sparkmate, someone who understands me, Please."

Feeling very down about it all he transformed and settled down into recharge, he would go back to the base in the morning. He sighed once more before darkness claimed him.

* * *

Hehehehhehehehehheehe, can you guess where I'm going with this?

-Smiles cutely- Awwwwwww look Sides is soooooooo lonely.

-insane grin- read and review or jack the ripper will get

(Edit) Hi this will be the last chapter of this story with Spiderkins as the Muse he may make random Appearances as the Ghost of Spiderkins aka GoSK but in the next chapter I will be holding interviews for a new Muse so tune in to find out what happens next time in, Hidden Warrior.


End file.
